Another step, another adventure
by kawaiiprincess
Summary: Looks like Haru is once again in trouble, but this time it's not a bad thing.


**Author's Note:** _I haven't written a story in a really long time, (since 5 years ago when I wrote my first one). I've only written one story since then and never came back to it. I've lost my inspiration to go back to that story years ago, but I might go back to it, since a few people wanted to read what happened afterward. I really liked the movie The Cat Returns, and thought of putting my own story in this section. _

_Hopefully my writing has gotten better. Enjoy, and please review! I accept criticism as well. :):):)_

_These characters are just being borrowed for my story :)_

A light, cooling breeze swept throughout the rows of flowers that were laid upon the green fields. The breeze came in small waves, each of its own that brought a lingering scent of each and every flower that were growing in these plains. It was a great day, as the sun shined brightly towards the earth from the blue sky, which was also accompanied by beautiful white clouds.

Haru sighed as she looked up towards the clouds, with one arm reaching towards the fluffy clouds, as they rolled across the sky. She was lying on the colourful patches of flowers below her in a relaxed pose, as she let herself go. She slowly misled, as she was able to see such a great view, that one wouldn't normally see in real life on a daily basis. Great views such as this would usually be admired from viewing paintings that hung in galleries.

It was quite a view all right, but it definitely made her remember, as well as miss the old scenery of the Cat Kingdom that she was dragged to. Other than the hectic trouble that she was in, she did admire the beautiful greenery and the castle. Even for a little while, she felt peaceful.

"Haru!" A voice interrupted her peaceful atmosphere, as Haru propped herself up and looked behind her.

"Oh! Hey Hiromi" she yelled back.

"It's really nice of our professor took our whole class on this great field trip. It's a whole lot better that sitting in class for two hours straight." Hiromi replied.

Hiromi ran to Haru's spot that wasn't too far from where she was standing. She also sat down on the bed of small flowers just like Haru.

"Yea, it sure is…" Haru said quietly, as she looked on towards the sky.

"You alright? You've had your head in the clouds ever since the day you've been acting weird." She waved her hands in front of Haru's dazed eyes trying to catch her attention.

"Anyway, how's your long story coming?"

"Um…I'm almost done, but there's not much to it," she lied back down, with her stack of paper by her side.

In my story, I couldn't help but put Baron in it. It's the least I can do when he saved me from my dilemma. I wonder how everyone else is doing while I'm not there…

Her memories came rushing back as she remembered the romantic waltz that she had with Baron. If only it had lasted longer. Her heart jumped at the thought as she remembered his mysterious appearance as he whisked her away form her seat to the dance floor in a graceful dance.

"Haru…Haru…HARU!"

Haru finally snapped from her dazed eyes, as she felt that someone, specifically her best friend Hiromi, was shaking her shoulders in order to wake her up from her dream state. Haru blushed in embarrassment, as she screamed out, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you like that." She looked down at her knees.

"Geez, calm down. You know, since you've been dreaming most of the time, could it be some guy you like?"

"Umm…no." She blushed as the image of Baron popped up in her mind.

"I knew it! It is a guy you've been crushing on! Is it the guy who sits in the back of the class?"

"No."

"The guy with the weird eye?"

"What? No."

"I know, the guy with the big nose!" Hiromi pointed at her, which made Haru cringe away further a bit.

"EWW! NO!" Haru yelled back at her friend. "It's not anyone in our class. He's someone you don't normally find…anywhere." Haru's voice barely loud enough to hear at the end of her sentence. Hiromi had to strain her ears in order to hear her last words.

Hiromi, confused and left with no trails, then wondered what he was like. Hiromi put her hand under her chin, trying to figure out the match to the secret crush to the possible guy that might be in their school, or anyone that she has met so far.

I'll definitely figure it out, Haru. One day I'll find out who your mystery guy is!" Hiromi rose up to her feet in confidence and one hand in the air. Haru was worried about the gleam in her eyes. She knew Hiromi liked to stick her nose in people's businesses, especially her when it came to love.

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up that blew Haru's long strands of hair, and also blew in a strong scent of daffodils. Haru grew her hair much longer since that time in the Cat Kingdom.

Her stack of paper flew about, as they rode on the strong wind towards the blue sky.

"Oh no!" Haru yelled, as she abruptly stood up and ran after her papers that were individually going up higher and higher.

"Haru! Wait up!" Hiromi got up after a few seconds after Haru started running. Hiromi chased after Haru as fast as she could, but couldn't keep up. She ended up stopping after she became too tired to even catch up with Haru. Hiromi bent over with her hands on her knees took in deep breaths from all the running she did to catch up to Haru. "She's way too fast for me. Guess I should've joined the track team when she joined. Now she's super fast." Hiromi looked towards where Haru was running. "I just hope she doesn't run too far, we're leaving soon." Hiromi looked on with worried eyes, hoping that Haru would come back soon form her chase.

Haru kept running towards the papers, as they were leading her farther away from her classmates. Her hands tried to reach all the floating papers at once, but failed to. She continued to reach the papers as they slowly fell down towards her. "Finally!" She replied. As the papers floated down, they were way too big to carry. They were like big white blankets that ten people could sleep on.

Huh? Why are the papers so big? What the!? Ahhhhhhhhh!! I shrank!! I'm the same size as Baron! Haru flailed about, trying to figure out why she had shrunk to a doll size.

Without knowing, a dark crow swooped down, and grabbed Haru by her arms, and swiftly flew up. Haru kicked her legs and moved her arms to try and wiggle her way out of the crow's claws.

"Let me go you, you stupid birdbrain!" She replied sharply.

"You know only Muta calls me that. It hurts my heart when you call me that."

Huh? I remember that voice. She looked up to see who it was

"Toto!" Haru yelled in realization. "Where are we going? What's going on? What's happening to me?!"

The black crow looked down to Haru. "Baron told me to pick you up, he has something important to talk with you."

Haru, with her confused expression, looked towards the sun setting behind the flower fields, and the clouds slowly dissipating. "If it's Baron, it's fine with me. But next time, please tell me about this earlier, rather than scaring me the last minute." She smiled with a loopy grin, as her fears left her, knowing there was nothing to fear.

At the Cat Bureau, Baron watched the setting sky as it turned orange and pink. Muta, sitting on one of the green, plush couches watched Baron through the open doors. Eating his angel food cake in large portions, he wondered why Baron was standing right outside the Cat Bureau. From what it seemed, it looked like Baron was anxious from his expression. Putting his own thoughts aside, he continued to eat his angel food cake with pleasure.

_Like it so far? Not sure how things will go in next chapter, all I now is that there is going to be more romance. Hopefully it won't take too long to update._


End file.
